The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method that is used for gravity separation, and to oil and natural gas production systems and methods.
Material separation is required in many fields. For example, in the oil and natural gas industry, exploited oily gas often consists of liquid (such as oil and water), solid, and/or a combination of gas, which will need to be separated in the production process to obtain the final product.
Some of the existing devices and methods use gravity to separate materials, but the results of separation using these devices and methods do not always meet the different needs associated with various production processes.
Therefore, there is a need for a new apparatus and method for gravity separation. which involves oil and natural gas production systems and methods.